


Love to Ease: Padawans

by voleuse



Series: Love to Ease [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Five what-ifs for Rey and Ben.1. What if Ben had never turned?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Love to Ease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Love to Ease: Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> Five AUs. Playing fast and loose with cause and effect.

  
**What if Ben had never turned?**

__

Shame, such a shame  
I think I kind of lost myself again  
Day, yesterday  
Really should be leaving but I stay

It was midafternoon, and usually Ben would be training at this time. There was a new Padawan arriving, though, so Uncle Luke had given most of the students free time. "I need to greet her as she arrives, and," he had said with a grin, "at least two of you could use a change of clothes." He had winked at Ben; Ben took the hint.

His hair was still damp when he arrived at the temple library. He had a smile pasted to his face as welcome, but it was the woman standing beside his uncle that made that smile real.

"Mom," he said, and bounded forward to fold his arms around her. 

"Ben," she said, her voice a murmur against his chest. She leaned back. "Were you this tall when I last saw you?"

He released her, scratching the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said, "when I heard Luke had found another Padawan, I volunteered to bring her."

With a start, Ben realized another person was standing to the side, next to Luke. She didn't quite smile as he turned to her, but she squared her shoulders.

"Ben," Uncle Luke said, "this is Rey. She'll be joining your class. Rey, my nephew will make sure you get oriented. But first," he turned and slid an arm over Ben's shoulders. "Would you join us for dinner?"

Ben looked from Luke to his mother. "I'm not taking her to the refectory?"

"It's a special occasion, and your mother's here," Luke said. "I'm going to be a little selfish and keep Leia for ourselves tonight."

"For tonight?" Ben grinned. "Mom, you're staying for a while?"

She laughed. "Luke seems to think I could help with training the Padawans, and Holdo could use more experience." She turned her head. "And I'm just getting to know Rey. I can't leave yet."

Rey's smile was a shy one, but it surprised Ben all the same.

***

Rey caught up with Ben as he was catching his breath. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ben said, rubbing his left shoulder. "I'll get that droid eventually."

"I don't understand," Rey said. She absent-mindedly undid her hair, which had loosened since the morning, and tied it into a new braid. "You're his nephew. Why would he train you more harshly?"

Ben shrugged, and only flinched a little at the pain. "The Jedi used to separate children from their families before," he replied. "Sometimes when they were barely toddlers."

"Why?"

"They thought having strong attachments would keep them from balance in the Force." Ben reached out and brushed a twig off Rey's shoulder. "But Master Skywalker said it ended...badly."

Rey thought for a moment. "Oh," she said. "What Leia mentioned in our morning lesson. Vader." Her head jerked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I--"

"It's okay," Ben said, and he caught his breath as she leaned forward and tugged a leaf out of his hair. "Anyway. They don't want to show me any favoritism and," he frowned a little, "Uncle Luke is worried about something. But he won't tell me what."

"Your mother, too, I think," Rey said. "When I met with them this morning, they said I should start the accelerated lessons with you."

"Weird," Ben said. He glanced at her slyly. "You can't possibly have caught up with me already."

Rey rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm. "Some of us develop our connection to the Force in the wild, _prince_."

"No," Ben groaned. "Who told you about that?"

"Ben," Rey smirked. "I can't tell you all my secrets."

Someone cleared their throat, and the two of them realized that both Luke and Leia were standing there, just out of earshot. Luke looked confused; Leia seemed to be laughing.

"Are you ready, Rey?" Luke asked. 

She darted a glance at Ben. "I think so."

As she followed the Skywalkers back to the training course, Ben called out, "Watch out for that third droid!"

Rey turned and walked backward and stuck her tongue out at him.

***

At dawn, he found her outside when he looked up at the temple roof. Using the staggered segments of the wall as handholds, he climbed up, trying to keep any grunting quiet. He'd seen her climbing--he really needed to practice more.

Rey only looked at him as he settled down next to her.

"I thought I was the only one who liked it up here," he said.

"On Jakku," she said, "I woke with the suns so I wouldn't be out at midday." There was something in her voice, but he couldn't decipher whether it was the remnants of fear or anger.

"Sounds peaceful," he finally responded.

"Sometimes," she said. She twitched, it seemed almost inadvertently. "But in the junkyards, well." She stopped for a moment. "It wasn't always peaceful."

Ben reached over and put his hand on hers. "You don't have to tell me." 

"Thank you." She shifted and their hands clasped. "Maybe someday."

It was only when she blushed that Ben realized he'd been staring. But she didn't let go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and epigraphs adapted from Massive Attack's [**Dissolved Girl**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABQjT6gDKu0).


End file.
